


Open Your Eyes, I'm Here

by MaryByU



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Fan Jeon Jungkook, Fan Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin is So Done (BTS), Platonic Soulmates, Rapper Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Soulmates, for VMIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryByU/pseuds/MaryByU
Summary: Jungkook was 21 when he meets eyes with his Soulmate for the first time.If someone would have said that he’s Soulmate would be someone admirable and amazing, he would have accepted and smile happily, and just love him with his entire heart.But when he know that his Soulmate, the one he had waited to meet since forever, was KIM F****** NAMJOON !!!All Jungkook could do is stare at his best friend, and try not to panic.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krlambe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krlambe/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

“Hyung, we’re really going !! Oh my god, we’re really going to Cypher concert !! Is it a dream ?! Am I dreaming ? Oh my good ! Hyung, you have to punch me !”

“Jungkook, shut up.”

The sun had set, and the chill air of Seoul had taken the night, they were in Jimin coffee shop, where the older worked as a barman since the beginning of the year, the place was mostly empty no matter what time of the day, giving Jimin nearly to much free time which for his friends means coming everyday to bother him during his shift.

They were a few people lingering around, mostly student working on mid-terms. The university wasn’t so far from here, but the coffee was placed in a residential neighborhood, making it a little less known than the ones in the main avenue.

Jimin turned to an overexcited Jungkook after smiling professionally to another student waving him while getting out, the younger had storm in the coffeeshop with hair still damp after shower and breathing hard enough to stop him from talking, with doe eyes too bright looking at him for it to be a good news, at least for Jimin.

Don’t take him wrong, he loved seeing Jungkook happy, the guys was like an overexcited puppy that Jimin loved to pat on the shoulder whenever he would laugh, but there was time like now, where Jungkook eyes would bright just too much, where his lips would stretch just too widely and his body would jump too much. And most of the time, if not always, it involved a certain group.

And Jimin wasn’t against them, not at all, Cypher was a good rapper group, he had listened to them once or twice on his own, and yeah, they were good. Good enough that he doesn’t mind Jungkook blasting their music in their shared apartment with Taehyung as a chaotic dancer behind.

But he hated with a passion what the group would do to his friends.

Whenever the name Cypher would leave on of there mouth, a long discussion would follow that strangely would always be the same. “Oh, he’s so handsome !! Did you see his hair ?! Oh the lyrics !! I can’t believe they exist!! Their rap is sooo good !!” And if it was said in normal voice, he wouldn’t mind, but his friends voice would change in a high pitched that would always, always, always makes his ear explode if not bleed.

And it wasn’t just Jungkook, Taehyung always had to follow.

Always.

Every single time.

Imagine, having two puppies hanging to your two ears and barking with a high pitch that could broke a glass.

Yah, that’s it, that was exactly what he was talking about.

“I need Taehyung, at least he would understand how much this is important.” Jungkook pout, eyes throwing him dagger before returning to their soft one when they land on the envelop, he had delicately lay on the table.

And when he say delicately, it was like putting the most precious art thing behind a window in a museum… Jimin wouldn’t have been surprised if Jungkook would have put on white gloved just for the envelope to not be dirty, in fact he would have been ironic if Jimin wasn’t already used to it.

“Then I’m glad he isn’t here yet.”

“Yet.” Emphasized Jungkook with a grin before throwing away an imaginary dust from the letter, with a frown that makes Jimin frown too, he had ever wanted to know if Cypher every fan were like those two idiots.

Or maybe, _fan fever_ was a thing ?

“Kookie, they’re just tickets.”

And it seems to be the wrong think to say considering the scandalized eyes Jungkook throw at him, hand in his heart like he had been pierced by an arrow.

 _Dramatic_.

“You know what, I’m going back to work, if Taehyung come, don’t tell me.” He didn’t wait for Jungkook to answer, already going back behind the counter to start his actual work.

Jungkook had received the tickets just a few hour ago, finding them in his letter box. He had been lost about what it was, not expecting anything, until he opened it. He had blank out for a second, eye going wide and whispering to himself again and again “no way, no fucking way” all the way to his apartment where he checked his emails just to make sure his eyes wasn’t deceiving him and there was, an email from the gameshow indicating he had indeed won tickets for Cypher concert.

He had come here immediately, heart pounding and excited to share the news with Taehyung who he know would probably faint at the knowledge that they had win.

Better, that they were going to see Cypher.

Live.

For the first time ever.

He had been a fan since years now, and had never ever succeed to buy them, their sale would always end in a few second, and everytime him and Taehyung would try, they would completely fail, ending up with frustrated sigh and pout and cuddling if they were too sad, promising each other that next time was the one.

One time they even cried in each other arm with a sighing Jimin next to them, patting their head without a word.

Jimin didn’t know how it was to be fan, the boy couldn’t see anything else than his classes.

It wasn’t that Jimin was cold hearted, he was just a person with priorities, preferring to spend time with his friend and family than enjoying himself with things that could be less interesting with time.

But that was okay, because he had prepared a surprise for him too, smiling to himself and taking his phone again to send another text to his missing friend.

He had sent hundreds of them by the time Taehyung show up, smiling and relaxed like Jungkook hadn’t tell him “to hurry”

The older enter with a wide grin, sitting down next to him and passing his arm around his shoulder while making big movement of his other arm to gain Jimin attention who was ignoring them royally.

“What’s the occasion bunny.” He asks finally, and Jungkook tried to contain his laugh while gesture to the letter in front of them, he stay quiet, looking at the older takes it.

“You write me love letter? I’m so glad but bunny I already- …”

He stopped mid-sentence, eyes on the opened letter, taking the tickets out of it, and touching them carefully, it takes him time to read, eyes going wide after every line, breath itching, and mouth opening in a silent scream.

“Tell me it’s what I think it is…” He whispered, body trembling from the excitement he was trying to contain.

“It is.” Whisper Jungkook laughing out loud when Taehyung explode.

“Oh my god !!! Kookie ! We’re going there !! We’re going to Cypher concert !! We’ll see them !!! In live !!” He cries out, making the others client turn to him immediately.

To say that Jimin throw them out with a scowl on his face after his manager said to make sure they never come back was an understatement.


	3. Chapter 3

Cypher was a rapper group with tree members, basically they were all underground rapper passing their night in small clubs to make a name.

Jungkook had knew them since before they even thought to become a group, he would sneak out after midnight, when he was still leaving with his parents, and would cross half of Seoul to see them perform, at least he will try, because everytime he would be outside of their club, he would be pushed away by the keeper because “you’re too young, go do your homework.”

That would always anger him, sulking and pouting in front of the said man who would only smirk like proving a point.

That’s where he meets Taehyung and his platonic soulmate Jimin, the duo was like best friends or brothers, so at first Jungkook hadn’t see their bonds. They would constantly turn to each other everytime he would turn to them, waiting like him on the side because apparently, they were underage too.

With weeks of being put aside and told by the keeper to get out even before to get in line, they become friendly with each other quickly, Jimin always sighing to his antics when he would attempt to rap with Taehyung as a dancer next to him in the middle of the night in the street of Seoul.

Cypher had become a constant presence in his life, because of him (it?), he had found his two best friends who wasn’t looking at him strangely, their bond was so beautiful that Jungkook had started to hope to meet his own soulmate again, but in the end they had welcome him in their bond with open arms.

It was during that time that Cypher popularity had just skyrocket, Jungkook had never been so proud in his life than to sing with open chest their last single in the middle of Seoul while being out with his two friends.

He had cried when on their first award, one of them had started to cry mid speech, Taehyung following behind with Jimin patting his shoulder. Because they had seen Cypher struggles, feel it through lyrics and see it when people would not believe in them, that’s why this concert was special for them.

Like a thank you to everything the group had done for every of their fans.

It was D-7 when they both started to panic.

The calendar was marked every day with a red felt, crossing each passing day, Taehyung had been the one to instore it, because « Oh my god !!! We’re seeing them!! We have to be prepared !! »

But no matter what, Jungkook wasn’t prepared, it was like his deepest wish coming true and he still had a hard time believing it.

Not that it was hard to believe when he had the tickets in hands, but thinking that his idol, inspirer, mentor and everything in between would be in front of him in a few days, that he could, with his platinum package meet them backstage, looks at them in the eyes and hold their hands… Yeah, he was totally panicking…

And all of this was in their shared apartment which means Jimin had to see everything.

Their panic, outburst, sudden mood change, cry out of agony when they would cross a day in the calendar.

He had to see E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G

And he don’t mind, really ! He was used to it by now and would sometimes, if he was in the mood even cheer with them, but when his ears didn’t had a break in like days… it had started to become a little too much.

He wouldn’t have exploded, he swear! But when Tae said “Let’s go shopping Jiminie, you have to buy something too for Friday.”

And yeah, it wasn’t really the best thing to say when you’re in midterm and just what your roommate to quiet down or better shut up until their concert day.

“Excuse me ? I think I heard something …”

He saw Taehyung freeze before calmly retreat behind Jungkook who wasn’t meeting his eyes, rather trying to moved away from Tae and let him deal with whatever the two were hiding from him.

“I mean, you know…” Tae started, before Jimin cut him turning to their maknae with a sharp gaze.

“Jungkook spill.”

He saw the boy eyes widen, smiling internally and thanking his mother to have taught him how to be intimidate enough in needed situation.

Like now which for him was a situation classed URGENT in capital latter, it was how much he needed just a day free from them, in silence.

Death silence, because he was feeling like killing today, who should he go first for ?

When he saw Jungkook eyes wander to the front door, Jimin dart to it, blocking the exit with arms crossed on his chest, a smirk and an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to answer.

Which come quickly when he opens his mouth.

“I swear if you bought a ticket for me, I’ll…”

It takes a second for the younger to react, falling on his knee and hand joined in front of him like one of those European painting that he had seen in museum.

Even the pleading eyes and the shape of his lips were the same.

“It was Tae idea, I swear, I didn’t do anything I promise.”

They would have to work for the loyalty part, but at least it was quick… and true considering the loud whine that comes from his soulmate, standing on the other side of the room.

It made him sigh, for once there was no fun to play the hard guy, he had wanted to make them afraid a little and give in in the end, but it was too quick.

Normally Jimin should have been angry it wasn’t the first time his friends, but especially soulmate, put him in this position. Taehyung had often made him go out clubbing to end up in one of those where his group was performing.

So yeah, he wasn’t surprise, he was instead waiting for them to pull something seeing how calm they were, but he wasn’t expecting that.

He knew how this concert was important for them, had seen enough gushing and excitement to know that it was a big deal.

Another sigh leaved his lips, mostly because were they expecting him to be angry ? Him ? Who had already put up with their fanboying so far ?

He wanted to laugh, but instead arc his eyebrow making an angry face, teeth biting the inside of his cheeks to not laugh, because really, for once he could get them were he wanted and an idea pop in his mind.

“And you’re expecting me to go willingly with you?”

He smile internally when the boys eyes widen, Taehyung already coming to hug him with a pout, when he felt the guilt trough the bond, Jimin felt a little sorry for him, just enough to makes him think that the younger was just gaining his paycheck for all those past days.

“I’ll do whatever you want, please just this time come with us.”

“Whatever ?” he ask eyes not leaving his soulmate who had started to frown after feeling the bond filled with a pleased feeling.

“Whatever hyung!” nod Jungkook enthusiast, making Jimin smirk and Taehyung moved away from him. Jimin didn’t have to say anything, his soulmate knew well what he would ask for which doesn’t really seem what he wanted himself.

“No”

“Yes, you’re coming with me to Busan this winter.” Said Jimin with a wide innocent smile, completely different from what he was just a second ago.

“No”

“Then I’m not going, I guess.” He shrugs, trying to move way from his soulmate arms who tighten around then, and Jimin could feel his victory closer.

“You’re supposed to be my soulmate not my enemy!” the younger cry out, eyes wide pleading.

“And that mean I’m supposed to act like one, so we’re going to Busan and meet my family again after years. Isn’t it lovely soulmate !” he grin, too happy with himself.

“They will want us to kiss and be all lovey dovey, I can’t!!”

“You think I want to ? No offence Tae, but you’re like my brother. I’m supposed to be the scandalized one here, you should be grateful that I’ll let you kiss those lips, did you see them ? if I where you I would have kissed me since long ago.”

It made Taehyung hit him in the arm, hard enough for him to whine loudly, but he doesn’t care, he had win.

Jungkook always tend to forget that those two were platonic soulmate, contrary to others, platonic soulmate didn’t have a romantic or sexual attraction toward each other, they were often actual childhood friend.

Their bond would always be deeper than any others, and often they would consider each other like siblings, it was a bond that legend say would lake root from their inner self.

And contrary to the other bonds was unbreakable, like a blood related one.

It was scary to think that a stranger would be your half one forever, but in a sense, it was heartwarming and reassuring to know that no matter what there was still someone for them.

Jungkook had always loves the soulmate concept, especially when he had to see his best friends hugs tightly after a fight, letting each other comfort trough the bond that will always “sing when Jimin is happy” from Taehyung words.

Later, when they settle down on the couch, the soulmates not leaving each other side even if one of them was sulking after whispering a small “Deal” on his soulmates shoulder.

Jungkook couldn’t help but turn to them with a frown, already knowing that Jimin had play the bad guy card again.

“Jimin Hyung, aren’t you supposed to like Suga ? I see you sing his verses. And you had said once that you find him hot !”

It makes the older looks at him with wide innocent eyes that the younger had learn by now were just an act. And he was right when Jimin smiles sweetly at him refusing to meet his soulmate glare.

“Who’s Suga, I don’t know Suga.”

And Jungkook swear, he never saw Jimin run away of the apartment so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before the concert, when Jungkook find himself awake after hours lying down in bed.

He’s too impatient, excited and generally buzzing to find any peace in the quietness of his room.

If his mother would be here, she would have hit his head with the nearest object saying to stop being an idiot over boys that didn’t even know he existed.

And maybe she was right, but he couldn’t help it

He would see the persons he had admired the most up close tomorrow, he could even talk to them even if with how much he was stressing he hadn’t think of anything special to say. His heart was heavy in his chest thinking about the concert.

He turned many time on his bed before abandoning the idea to rest at all, during those times he would seek comfort from Taehyung, who will always hug him tightly and just makes him feel better by his presence contrary to Jimin who would hit him if he ever wake him up for anything other than a fire taking over their building.

But coming to Taehyung room, Jimin was already there, hugging a soundly asleep Tae who was clinging to him, it wasn’t unknown that the younger of the two would always hug something while sleeping, mostly a pillow or human if he was too stressed or nervous.

Jimin was awake, reading a book with his glasses on, he looked up at him immediately with a small smile, taping the other side of the bed for Jungkook to come which he did with a smile, instantly hugging Jimin other side.

They don’t talk, Jungkook feeling better with his Hyung’s presence and enjoying their warm, at some point he started to read with Jimin, eyes following lines after lines, trying to understand what it was about without disturbing the older.

It was common for the three of them to found themselves like that, often during exams or anytime Taehyung would pass through a heartbreak. Basically, it was the two soulmates own safe moment, that Jungkook loved to join them whenever he could, hopping that any of the two won’t throw him out.

It never happened so far, but it didn’t mean it won’t.

Jimin didn’t complain again about their fanboying thing after the other night, just asking them to not talk about the concert in front of him before the D-day because « of you two I have to postpone my planning, so do me that favor. » but Jungkook could see his hidden smile whenever he would turn around, and so he wasn’t that worried.

“Tell me about Cypher.” ask suddenly the older, eyes still roaming on the lines of his book with his other hands in Taehyung hair.

Jungkook look up from his own paragraph, not ready understanding if it was a question he should answer or not.

“I mean I know enough with you two talking no stop about them, but I don’t know… I want to understand what is so amazing about them that you’re completely wiped.” The smile that takes over Jungkook face makes Jimin sigh deeply before closing his book, ready to listen to their maknae speech, because whenever it was Cypher, Jungkook was unstoppable.

“They’re just… you know… I love them because of their lyrics.” He starts, eyes shining brightly under the moon light covering the room.

“Their words just… hit you deeply, I guess. It’s not about love like romantic love or about broken heart like half of the song out there… it’s just them.”

“It’s the meaning behind.” comes Taehyung sleepy voice, eyes still shut and snuggling closer to Jimin.

“Yeah, they’re young you know, like us, they understand what it is to be human… but for me its just…I don’t know, like a feeling that they will be here no matter what.”

Jimin nod looking at him, hand coming to passed through the younger hair.

“Like Tae and me?”

“Not really, your bond is forever thing and no matter what there’s no way out, I know that they won’t stay forever, but their words would, there intention, there presence would and it’s what’s important for me, Tae said on day that if you find someone that open your heart and makes it cry you have to keep it in your life because that person can understand you deeply, and they are those person for me.”

Jimin smile opening his arm for Jungkook who comes willingly, he didn’t have to talk, Jimin knew well how he was hurt.

How he felt alone at time because he maybe didn’t have a soulmate, something that weight on him harder because he had waited for that moment all his life.

When he was 15, he had been so happy to have his birthday finally here, because most people would discover their soulmate around that age.

But he had waited days, weeks, months, years and his half one had never appeared, Cypher had been here, because like him two of the members didn’t find theirs.

They knew what it was too be alone, truly alone.

They understand him in a sense.

Jimin and Taehyung were always there for him, but they had each other before that, so Jungkook hurt wasn’t something they could really understand but he loved them nonetheless, and that was enough.

“We’re here you know, even if we had our bond, you’re stuck with us forever.”

“I know” he smiles, feeling Taehyung hugs him too half asleep. They don’t talk a moment, Jimin frowning at him when he wasn’t meeting the older eyes. Jimin could read him too easily and he wasn’t ready to show him how his situation was hurting him even after the older words.

“You’re supposed to ask for our favorite member.” Comes Taehyung voice interrupting their exchange and muffles by the older who had him close to his hip with Tae hugging Jimin legs.

“Don’t care, as long as you let me have the blond one.” He said pointing to a poster in the corner of Taehyung room, Jungkook follow his gaze, smiling widely before turning to him on his elbow.

“That’s Suga, didn’t you say days before that you didn’t know him?” they heard Tae laugh that change quickly to a whine after gaining a slap from Jimin.

“I just know he’s hot, I would let him have his way with me if it’s an option in your tickets.” He said, grinning widely when the two moved away quickly from him grunting and throwing him half angry looks.

“Honey, I really love you, but we really don’t need to know that, I don’t want to imagine them anywhere near you, you nasty.”

Tae said trying to take his blanket back from under Jimin.

“What ! I’m pretty, no one can resist me !” and he wasn’t wrong, but seeing the ways his eyebrows was dancing… in a ways that was everything except innocent.

“I can !! I’m sleeping with Kookie tonight, don’t come nowhere near me !” he cry out leaving the room to follow their maknae who’s voice comes disgusted and Jimin was having the time of his life, laughing hard to the youngers whine.

“I’m not sleeping with you !”

“You know what I mean!” Tae whine throw out by their maknae who close his door to the older face.

“No, you’re his soulmate, I can’t trust you.”

“Both of you shut up ! Tae comeback, I need my personal heater !!” Jimin cry out still smiling, eyes closed and laying down on his soulmate bed, he don’t know when he fall asleep, but when he wakes up, he was sweeting, covered in limp that was a mix of Taehyung and Kookie hugging his both sides, and that was okay, because he loved them as much as they loved bickering.


	5. Chapter 5

It was D-day

And Jungkook and Taehyung were totally panicking.

They were waiting in line to enter the stadium, hand trembling around their tickets and eyes wide looking everywhere. The place was already surrounded with their fans, the atmosphere covered in excitement and anticipation, they could feel it on their skin.

The wait was harder the more minute passed, Taehyung jumping in place, with a wide smile, quickly joined by other fans that were as hyped as them being their first time in a Cypher concert too.

Jungkook knew it was hard to have a ticket for their concert, mostly because half of them were always bought by people that weren’t even there for their music but to know if any of the two member where their soulmates. And he could see now that it wasn’t just a few people.

It always makes him angry every time to know that those type of person still exist, taking the place of real fan, that could have been in their concert for their music and enjoyed since a long time if people hadn’t been selfish.

But in the end, he couldn’t do anything other than glare at the screen during concert live or real life like right now.

Hugging Jimin was the best thing to do whenever he needed comfort, the older warmness always calm his nerves, but today it was like his whole body had choose to betray him, his head was filled with question and nervous image, making it impossible for him to just calm down.

So to Jimin despair, he listen to all of it.

“What if our tickets are fake?”

“What if we lost our phone ?”

“What if it didn’t have any battery”

“Worst what if I faint in front of them in the loge.”

“Why would you ?” the older had asked skeptical, tired of their antics, eyes lingering on the immense poster in the front of the stadium.

“Did you see them !? They’re the personification of the beauty and intimidation and sexiness and their voice ! Oh my god !! Did you hear their Voi...”

“Okay okay I’ll help you if you faint, I’ll throw you out before they see you on the floor okay?”

“Deal!! » he cries out with a smile, faltering instantly when another nervous question comes.

“But what if I faint before asking for an autograph?”

“Jungkook shut up”

It doesn’t make the younger quiet down, turning to stress with Taehyung who wasn’t able to stay still. They were cute if not a lot. At least the fans around seem amused by his best friend antics.

“Your Suga is hot” he let slip out, regretting it the moment Jungkook turn to him with a smirk that looks like a lot like he wins and argument.

“I’ll give you my Suga biggest poster if you don’t forget to take an autograph.”

And Jimin started to regret every decision of his life.

The stadium seems bigger than any video Jungkook had seen before, filled with fan waving sign and light stick, a fanchant had started quickly, their voice trembling against the stadium and making everything so more real. Taehyung had joining them the moment he had enter the stadium, hand waving with his two light stick and jumping in place without care of anyone eyes.

“Hyung, what if I really faint ? My heart never beat so fast” Jungkook whisper, doe eyes looking everywhere, letting Jimin takes his hands in a tight hold.

“Don’t worry, I’m here if it happened but you’re not allowed to faint, it’s your first concert with them, you don’t know when you will be able to comeback.” It makes the younger smile, hugging quickly his friends before turning wide eyes to the stadium were the crew was passing.

His hands were trembling, and he had started to think, he won’t be able to keep it until the end, it was like his biggest wish was coming true, and it was hard to believe it. If their tickets were just for the concert, he won’t have mind, but their tickets had been for the loge too, where they could meet the artist just for a few minutes…

And that knowledge was making everything harder.

They already had taken pictures of everything to not forget and remember this day forever, saving their battery for the real deal, but even after that, Jungkook could feel his heart trying to escape his body.

“I can’t believe I’m here” he whispered, letting Taehyung hug him with a wide teary smile that mirror his own, they had dream of that moment for so long that they had a hard time to not just believing it, but thinking that it wasn’t just one of their own dream, like having an out of body experience.

“You will believe it soon.”

And he did believe it.

When the light dim, a howl covered the stadium, the ground shaving by its power. It was crowded everyone touching everyone with how much adrenaline was passing through them, they were all cry out in the same voice, and hearing it was making everything in them shiver.

Jungkook had taken his two best friend hands, not able to contain all the emotion passing through him, they were in the first row, directly in front of the stage and able to see everything.

it was like living his best life.

When the first song start, the trio appearing from every corner of the stadium, the atmosphere changed immediately, the whole stadium had filled with fire, their eyes, voice, entire being hot with the emotion going through them, it was amazing, grandiose, leaving all of them full of energy and panting for more, Jungkook hands had started to clutch into his friend, even Jimin was hypnotized by the figures on the stage.

“I think I’ll really faint” he said to Jimin when the second song start, whipping his own tears with how much he wasn’t able to hold inside.

“I’m ready don’t worry, I’ll make sure your body bump on everything while I’ll drag you out if you make me miss anything of the concert” he whisper, eyes wide looking at the trio and making Jungkook heart sore with happiness.

The rappers where too far from them, moving in the stage like actual flame making all their eyes focus on them and only them.

When the third songs come, the trio approached the public, removing there hanbok and revealing their leather clothes under with the first beat to Tear playing as background.

Suga was in their side now, powerful rap and move that was throwing them over the edge, they were so focused, eyes not leaving them and following their movement, body feeling the lyrics and moving with it.

And Taehyung was rapping, light stick used as mic and copying Suga moves who send him a smirk before turning away. He felt his friend cry out and lost his mind, but all his eyes were on RM now, approaching them slowly, like a predator to their prey.

His long legs tightly fitting in a leather pant showing his thigh, leather jacket hugging his slim waist, he stopped in front of them, removing his glasses, eyes closed to the verse he had started, hand moving in the air after every words leaving the rapper lips.

And Jungkook was sold, eyes damp with unshaded tears and wanting to never wake up.

When the rapper open his eyes, gaze roaming the public with a dimple smile that makes half of the audience cry out, Jungkook burn that image in his mind to never forget, thanking the heaven to have let him be here just once in his life, until, his eyes meet the rapper one.

And everything stops.

For a brief second, he feels himself melt by the kindness RM eyes hold, but then his body freeze.

It happened quickly, heart stopping in his ribcage before exploding in a race that takes his breath away. His eyes going wide, never leaving the rapper one, who comes back to his as wide as his own.

And the second contact, longer make his mind foggy.

Was it happening ? Was it really happening to him ?

He had started to tremble, understanding to late that he needed to leave the crowd, his breath had started to be laborious, eyes refusing to leave the rapper one who was looking at him with the same fear as his own.

In a moment of lucidity, he removed his hands from his friends who turn to him questionably, before worrying seeing his state.

“Jungkook ?”

The stadium was too loud suddenly, head pounding and scream around that was making everything worse.

He was trying to go away from the crowd, body pressed against others that wasn’t paying attention to anything other than the concert and Jungkook couldn’t breathe.

He had read that the first meeting was always bad, sometimes dangerous with the afflux of energy for the person around, but right now he just wanted to be away, wanted to breath, to have his best friend right next to him, he needed space, space that he couldn’t have.

He felt the worried eyes on him, and Jimin trying to stop him from disappear in the crowd, but it was too late, he felt his knee fall on the ground, body feeling the heaviness of the stars, eyes shutting off.

It was too much, everything was too much, when he felt his best friends’ hand on him, a little far away from the crowd, he let himself fall completely, incapable to fight the heaviness anymore.

Incapable to fight the bond not allowing him to go away from his soulmate.


	6. Chapter 6

Namjoon had never really think that he would be one among the one who hadn’t a soulmate, in a sense no one think about that, most of the time, people meet theirs before their 15s even before knowing what it imply or what it really means.

When he was a kid, he loved going to crowded places and cross eyes with everyone just to meet them, he had read countless of amazing stories about Soulmates, about their love, their bond, the universe that create them, and Namjoon wanted that.

That was why he wanted to be in a place where he could see everyone eyes and everyone could see him, where he could see many people and by it found his soulmate easily.

The first time he saw an artist on scene in front of an entire audience, his eyes doesn’t leaved him, shining brightly and envying, just wanting to be there, able to see all those people too.

That’s how his dream to be a rapper started, he had tried to sing, but his voice wasn’t good enough, had tried to dance, but he doesn’t liked the result, frowning at the mirror of his room. On his research to reach his goal, he had went for he had went for an underground rapper thing, something that at the age of 12 he couldn’t pronounce, it was like a rap battle in a nameless club, a place, his mother would have never let him go if she knew.

That’s where he saw how people eyes were drawing to the two rappers on the scene, it was different from a singer, different from anything he had ever see.

It was what he wanted.

He work hard for that, goes to every club just to let his music be listened, that how he met his two bandmate, for them it was just fun and passion, for him it was a necessity.

In the beginning, the three of them like to battle against each other, more to prove they had progresses than win, but something click, something like understanding, that’s how Cypher was born.

They work hard together to be on the top, sometimes neither of them would sleep at night, written song and staying behind their screens to find the best sound that would chart higher and higher.

And by it, would make them go to higher places, where he could see more people again and again.

But with years, stadium after stadium, country after country, he never meets them, never.

Yet he had meet so many people, so much, that it was impossible for him to not meet them.

But he didn’t.

As if he hadn’t a soulmate.

He waited years for them, build his life in the waiting of his soulmate to come, had arranged his apartment that way, buying everything with a set of two and make sure he would be able to change everything if his soulmate like something in a certain way. Everything was set, it was just the presence of his soulmate was the only thing missing.

But years pass, and he never meet anyone.

Years of loneliness, sadness, and heartbreak.

Yoongi was there for him, passing his hand in his hair when he would cry drunk “It’s okay Namjoon, how about you try to let free of that, what if you try to live without them so it hurt less…and if it happen them it happen…” but Yoongi won’t understand, he had meet his soulmate when he was too young, when the person was already married and happy. He didn’t have this missing piece in his chest, the thought that he would be forever alone no matter what, Yoongi don’t have the fear to be alone.

The fear to have no one.

And Namjoon hated it, the uncertainty, the black space that wasn’t filling his apartment that was just asking the presence of them.

He hated it.

Like a gaping hole that could never be filled.

Slowly hope disappeared, filled with longing and sadness, he would still meet every eyes in concert or show, but it won’t be like before, no hope to meet them, no heart beating with nervousness, nothing… just him trying to accept the reality where he was alone.

He never had been so heartbroken than the night he decided to let go.

Namjoon had cried in his bandmate arms, Hoseok whipping his tears and whispering, “I’m sorry.” when it wasn’t his fault.

He was so heartbroken that it was the only time he asked for a break from the group, from everything, from his life. Had gone back home and curled in his mother hold that had cried with him knowing how much a soulmate was important for his son.

He never change his apartment couldn’t change something he had built his entre life, but he get there less, staying in his studio many nights or sometimes staying in is bandmate home when he was too tired to sleep on his couch.

It had become a routine, like the concerts.

Same stadium, same country, same fans, same song, same smile and faces, he loves to see all of this, loved what he had, but he was empty.

So this concert wasn’t supposed to be different, it was supposed to be the same everything, same smile and laugh and ending.

Except it never end, except he never gets to finish his verse, except he never gets to turn to another same face in the crowd.

Because there he was, the person he had waited all his life, that he had prey for to exist, that he had cry for, that he had waited for even when he had turned the page.

His soulmate.

Doe eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Jungkook see after opening his eyes, it’s a golden ceiling, covered with weird floral pattern that continue on the walls.

It looks a lot like some European frame, enough that for a second, he thought that it’s a dream.

The celling enough seems too expensive for either of their friends to afford and looks a lot like a hotel room, a place that he can’t understand why he would be there.

It takes him time to fully wake up, mind too dizzy to keep his eyes open but when he caught on his surrounding, he could feel his body lied down on a too soft mattress to be his own.

His mind is still to hazy to fully understand that he’s in an unknown place, but he does feel the heaviness in his chest, unpleasant and painful enough for him to let a whimper leave his lips. The feeling is close to have a weight on him, keeping him down and unmoving.

And it makes him close his eyes immediately, panic starting to fill him like poison.

The more he become aware of his surrounding, the more the weight is intensifying and it’s horrible. It’s like not being able to move his own body, like being paralyzed and completely out of his own body.

There is a hand on his hair immediately, pushing them aside and just caressing his scalp softly, he recognized it quickly as Jimin’s, turning his face to it to reach for him and hug him even if his body isn’t complying, and the older must feel it another smaller hand coming to takes his cheeks, soft and warm.

It makes him breathe a little easier to have his best friend close, but when he feel the hands clutching around his own, feeling Taehyung fingers wrapped around it, he try to take deep breaths, failing miserably.

His eyes are still closed trying to understand what was happening, he’s lost, panicking and dazed. He’s feeling too much and nothing at once. His head is pounding in a dull pain, his heart beating too fast in his chest and stomach fluttering in something he never felt before and his mind seems drugged, unable to stay focused on everything at the same time.

He tries to think, to focus, but he fails completely.

When his eyes flutters open to see Jimin looking down at him, he tries to remember, eyes trying to focus on Jimin warm but worried gaze, the look is strange.

He never seen the older worried, always composed and cool and most of the time shrugging, but this expression makes him panic a little more, his memory wasn’t helping him either, failing miserably to remember what he had done to be here in the first place.

“How are you feeling.” Jimin voice come, it’s a whisper, like only for him to hear and Jungkook is grateful. Hid head is pounding so hard that even a small noise seem like a bomb had explode in his head.

_What is happening…_

Jimin seems to know, the hand not leaving his head and massaging it gently. In a normal situation he would have sigh contently and snuggle closer, but it was definitively not a normal situation.

“Don’t know... lost ? Where…” His words are low and strangling to live his mouth, he tries to ask, tears coming his face when nothing is working.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here Kookie, we both are here with you. Don’t try to fight it, don’t be afraid of it, let it out… I’m here, let it all out.”

Jungkook doesn’t understand what he means by it, fear blinding his mind and sense, and making everything worse, his breathe was coming in small huff, like blocked in his throat and he didn’t like it at all.

In a second, there was a man before his eyes, Jimin completely gone, his hand replaced by the man’s, larger and crooked. He comes to cover his forehead with one and his heart with the other, smiling down at slightly.

“Follow my lead Jungkook, breath with me… Like that, continue… good, don’t stop…” the man face become clearer behind the flow of his tears, looking up at plump lips and broad shoulder covering his vision. He continues to follow the man breathing, his hands not leaving his forehead and heart.

“Here.” The man shows tapping on his heart when his breath became easier. “There is something heavy right? You need to welcome it, like a hug, don’t fight it, it’s not going to hurt you, let it in, Jungkook, can you do that…”

No, he wanted to say, it was scary, too strange to just let it happen, and he couldn’t remember a thing, he doesn’t want to do anything, he wanted to go home, and hug Jimin and Taehyung and sleep. If possible, forever.

No.

And he was resolute but then…

But then, he felt something flustering inside him, just for a second, like a heartbeat.

Another heartbeat.

“You feel it right, let it in, let the weight inside of you.”

His eyes widen looking at the men whose smile doesn’t leave his face, like knowing what was happening. It was soothing and warm, but Jungkook was still lost, still afraid, hands searching for his friends who takes them instantly, holding them tightly like an anchor.

He tries to stay calm to whatever was happening, closing his eyes after a few second and breath like the man had told him. His panic was still there, at bay, like waiting for him to lose control, but still there lingering, it takes him a long time before taking a grip of himself.

To feel whatever was on him as a whole, his heart was beating too quickly, deafening to his own ears, but he could feel something in him calm down when he doesn’t let the panic sink in this time.

He doesn’t how, when and why, doesn’t feel anything other than his body being crushed by something as heavy as the universe, and later sinking on the mattress like all of this was real and not just a sensation.

It takes just a second, second that feels like hours before he can breathe again.

The weight had disappeared, sipping trough his pore inside him, he can feel it, like wave crushing inside his body and filling him entirely, could feel whatever it was covering his soul like a blanket.

And it’s warm, warm like arm holding him, like coming back home to someone.

It’s like a smile after a sad day.

He doesn’t know why, but he feels tears stripping down his face when the sensations are too much and many, hands coming to whipped them away that he recognized as Jimin.

He tries not to cry, but it’s too much, everything is just too much. He doesn’t know when, but his friends sit him up, pillow behind his back and head on Jimin shoulder who had him close to his chest, and he let him hug him, breathing deeply and refusing to open his eyes with all the emotion going through him.

He was feeling sad and happy and relieved and so many more… it was a strange mixture, too strange, like not feeling his feelings but someone else. There were too much at once and he doesn’t know why or how.

“Jungkook, how are you feeling?”

The men voice come again, with the same tone, a voice that could lulled his to sleep if he wasn’t all over the place. Jungkook want to answer, but can’t, opening his eyes to look at the person clearly.

The man was beautiful, like some Greek marble sculpture and skin flawless with pink plump lips, he blends amazingly with the décor, rich, perfect and the sight was intimidating. He doesn’t say a word, eyes trying to focus on him and hand coming to his chest unconsciously when he feels a special hard wave of something tightening around his heart, like he wanted to cry.

The gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by the men who just smile and Jungkook wanted to whip it away.

“Do you remember anything” he shakes head, tongue still refusing to cooperate.

“It’s okay it happens.”

If he wasn’t fighting to stay upright and not curl in a cry ball, he would have asked what he meant, but he was feeling so sad and just so overwhelm that he tries not to break down.

He was a little afraid and lost not knowing what was happening to him, that was why he looks up to Jimin, in situation like this the older was always the cold headed, the one to keep everyone calm and have answers when everyone else was lost.

But the older was already looking at him with the same worried expression, and Jungkook knew something was definitively wrong.

Was he dying? It doesn’t seem like it, but he could definitively feel something…

He wanted to ask, but his tongue was tight, mind reeling to understand and heart uncontrollable in his chest.

The emotion in him, wasn’t his own, he had tears in his eyes when he doesn’t have a reason to cry, he was feeling happiness when all he want was to get out of the situation, his emotion wasn’t his own.

If he wasn’t trying to ignore all of this, Jungkook would have known that it was the moment he was waiting for so long.

“Let it flow, Kookie, take a deep breath and let everything flow, don’t bloke what your feelings, it’s normal. Let it all out.”

He tries to breath, eyes set on his friend, hands gripping Taehyung tightly.

There was something in his mind, an image, wide kind eyes looking at his with something like awe, but it was far blurry and deep in his memory that he couldn’t hold it closer.

“What is happening?” He finally asked when his tongue comes back again, it’s still a whisper, but it’s enough for his friends to understand.

The men answered, voice lower, like to not break the silence that had covered them. Or maybe to not makes his condition worse, his body seems to hurt more after every voice or touch, like craving for a certain voice that wasn’t there, and hurting to show him it wasn’t the right person.

“What your feeling is your Soulmate soul, do you remember meeting him?”

He shakes his head, eyes wide and mind not fully understanding the man words, if he was a little more present , he would have cry out, or cry, or die of happiness… but his memory was still nonexistent if not a little clearer, he could remember how he had tried to leave the crowd, and his eyes widen meeting Jimin mirroring his expression, but this time with a small smile.

“I didn’t...” he whisper.

“You did” the men said, voice far away from his own when a whistling explodes in his ear, this time he let the tears fall.

“You totally did.” Jimin said, thumbs whipping his tears with small smile. “I knew you were like an overachiever but not like that.” It doesn’t make Jungkook feel better, his friends worried eyes boaring into him, he can see Jimin looking at the men, pleading him to do whatever has to be done.

Jungkook try let himself be overwhelm by the sensation, unfamiliar, foreign but feeling like his own. Closing his eyes and forehead falling on Jimin shoulder, he could feel something bubbling in his chest, a feeling of longing and emptiness so deep in his root that it was hard to breathe.

The whistling was intensifying, cold sweet rolling down his neck. There was whispers around him, and voice and movement and then…

Something… or more someone.

Behind the door, someone like a magnet making him look up with eyes half lidded.

Deep down, he knows who it is, could feel the bond, the tread connecting them, their hearts beating with the same tempo. He can maybe even see the person thought running through himself so quickly that it’s hard to see them.

And Jungkook know, tears blinding his vision when eh understand what is happening.

The next tears are his own, his own emotion catching in the situation, tears of awe and shock and happiness that he doesn’t try to stop. When he looks at Jimin, trying to confirm that it was really happening, the older just smile, nodding without a word before moving away.

In a moment, it was like Jungkook was alone, without anyone around except the person behind the door.

And Jungkook wants him inside, wants his touch, his words to sooth him. He wants him with him.

His mind was too clouded, not able to fully understand the extant of what was happening.

Too focused on the door that he just wanted to be opened, and when he did, the others leaving for the bond to be sealed without anyone around hurting by his intensities, he see him.

Standing before the room, hesitant and eyes wide looking at him with kindness and awe.

And sadness, a lot of sadness, but Jungkook is there, and he would do anything to whipped it away, because he found him, finally after years of sorrow that makes his own eyes filled with tears, he found him.

His Soulmates.


	8. Chapter 8

When Namjoon open his eyes, it’s to tears flowing down his face.

And for once it’s not from sadness or despair, it’s to contentment, to happiness and warmth enveloping him in a cocoon.

It’s the tears of someone that had seen the sky pushing away many times and had lost hope to finally be granted the only thing he wanted.

So Namjoon cry, hard, sob wrecking his body by their force, hand trembling and throat shredding by his scream.

He could feel the coldness if his heart sipping away from his pores, could feel the anxiety, the fear and sadness built in years melting in a heartbeat like snow under the sun.

And it was freeing, it was like having wings when he couldn’t walk all his life.

It was like he could finally breath.

Behind those tears, vision blurry by them, all he could see was doe eyes.

He remembers everything, the concert, the songs, his rap, how he had stopped mid verse, the moment he felt the shudder going through his body.

And the eyes, the doe eyes looking at him as wide as his own.

Innocent beautiful eyes that Namjoon had waited for so long.

It makes more tears to flow down, mind slowly catching up on his heart that was bleeding from the start.

He was so relieved, so relieved to have someone, relieved to know that in the end he wasn’t alone. That he wasn’t among the one whose soul was breaking and incomplete and would pass their life like lost soul until the end.

He was relieved to just be... normal. 

Relieved to not have to see his own reflection every day and think that something was wrong with him, that when he was created even the sky had rejected him as a soul.

His heart was clenching and beating so fast in his ribcage, he could feel his beating in his ear, blood rushing and singing in his veins.

He was too overwhelmed, letting his body empty itself by the stress and fear and anxiety that had built during years.

With years, even when he had decided to let go and had lost hope to find his other half, he didn’t really turn the page, it was something he couldn’t just forget and look away from, so when his heart was yearning the most, he would let it hoped and hoped and wait to never fill the void of his chest in the end. The older he was getting, the less chance he had to meet him because the dangerous it was getting.

The pull of the universe was like the crash of the world over their shoulder. Something unbearable for a human body the older it gets.

It happened that soulmate meets at their 40s or 50s, but it would often follow to a heart attack. Nothing that could lead to death but enough to makes the heart stop for a few minutes during which the two souls were trying to get caught in each other bodies.

It was the moment where the entire energy of the universe was vibrating in the sky showing by in a thousand stars that was invisible to human eyes. Legend says that angels and sky would sing in amazement every time it would happen.

Something that every human would wait for.

At some point Namjoon didn’t care for a soulmate anymore, it was with a bleeding heart he had decide it, just wanting for someone to have him, to love him and care for him like a soulmate would do. Just anyone that could share his life and mind, someone that he could maybe love one day.

He had grown up with his parents love as an example, had seen how it was beautiful to have his other half with you and share something with them.

To just live without fearing to spend life alone and lonely.

He was too lost in his own head to feel it.

To feel the other heartbeat beating beside his own.

It was dull, resonating and a little deaf, but it was there, small and shy, still learning to makes his presence known in a stranger body.

When his mind caught it, body freezing by the shock, his hand come to his chest, feeling it, feeling under his fingerprint the beat of his other one. Shy thud, thud, thud, a little irregular, but there. Real.

It was far from being to his normal extant, still just shadow, too dull, but it makes more tears flow down, sob leaving his lips when he welcomes the weight in him, warm and amazing.

“Do you feel it?”

His eyes opened, meeting Hoseok red one, sited next to him, with a small smile that wasn’t reaching his eyes and Namjoon felt the guilt taking him, sadness and remorse filling him like wave.

Hoseok and him had promised to be together in this adventure, promised to end up together and be there for each other, promised to get married at their 40s if ever they don’t fall in love with someone.

It was drunken promise, mad in a night of sadness where the two wanted to forget their loveliness.

Hoseok and his entire family was among the one born without a soulmate, coming to the world with a small cut over their heart to show their it. It wasn’t bad luck like many would think, they heart was just created as whole, like their soul and heart were never cut from the start. But in a world where human was meant to search his half one it didn’t mean they never felt alone.

And now their promise had been broken.

It was no one fault, just the universe liking to play with them, it wasn’t cruel, just their reality, making their once a promise just a memory.

And the knowledge was putting a toll on Hoseok that was trying hard to not break down, and he wanted to say that he was sorry, anything that could makes his friend smile again.

He wanted to comfort him, wanted to say something, anything, but Hoseok smile, it should have put an balm in his heart, but it didn’t because it was the same shiny smile he was used to, the one he would give to their fans.

The fake one.

“You know what to do Joon-ah.”

He knew, but his mind was still catching up on everything, tears never stopping and hand still clutching his heart, his heartbeats…

He wanted to stay just a moment to makes sure his friend was alright, but he knew he didn’t had time, couldn’t let the bond cry for them to close it. He would never ever make his other half hurt in any way.

“Follow the bond.”

And follow he did, promising himself to talk to Hoseok later.

He could feel the pull, like a tread over his chest pulling him outside. The emotions had started to flaw over him.

Fear, anxiety and amazement, emotions that makes his soul flustered. The more he was concentrating, the more he could feel their soul intertwining, like treads trying to attach themselves to each other.

And Namjoon doesn’t wait, jumping out of his bed with his heart beating wildly, he run, letting his soul lead the way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for the late update (3 months) but my USB (where I save all of my stories) just deleted everything, like completely everything and it makes me depressed for an entire month... I thought to just stop writing for the first months because all of my works (which means more than a hundred stories that I was planning to post were just gone) but then I decided that they were worth it, so here I am. This time I’ll finish all of them one by one, and I hope you will like them.  
> Sorry again for this so late update.

When the door burst open, it’s to Kim Namjoon, breathing hard and eyes damp from unshaded tears.

Eyes that stop to him immediately, like knowing exactly where he was.

The moment their gaze met, it’s like the universe is stopping, focusing only on them like a camera lenses, picturing only them and forgetting everything else.

They don’t see the others leaving the room, nor feel the silence around them, all Jungkook could feel is their breath loud and their heartbeats deafening to his own ears.

They could feel his soul trying to reach for the other, could feel the bond jumping and making his entire being vibrate.

In others circumstance, Jungkook would have been elated, would have smile, laugh and even jump out of bed to hug the only person he had ever wanted to meet.

But even if his body was trying to betray him and lunch forward to his soulmate, his reason was still trying take a grip of the reality.

Knowing damn well who was in front of him, Kim fucking Namjoon.

In all his life, Jungkook had never feel so shocked, so completely lost and afraid, the happiness to finally meeting his soulmate was slowly being overpowered with fear and nervousness to be in front of a person he was putting on a pedestal, forgetting that Namjoon was also a human being for a second.

The rapper didn’t approach him, eyes fixed and hand clutching his own heart with a tight grip, feeling without doubt Jungkook fear and anxiety.

But then the rapper was falling, knee meeting the floor in a loud thud, there was tears, silent but making Jungkook heart break in small pieces.

Tears louder than the silence around them.

It hurts seeing him like this, their bond crying and singing at the same time, happy to be finally together but sad because they were still apart from the distance.

Slowly, he let his body move, trembling legs and hands reaching for his soulmate whose gaze never leaved him, they were so much in those eyes, more than just sadness and hurt, they were agony, years of pent up sorrow that was finally breaking from the older body.

And Jungkook wanted to hold him, it wasn’t just the bond, his body and soul were still trying to makes him move faster, but Jungkook wanted to whipped those sad feeling away from his soulmate eyes, he wanted to see him smile.

It was the first time he was seeing the rapper so weak and pained, it wasn’t the artist whose kind smile would reach all of his fans heart, whose words would tremble through in their soul or whose lyrics would cut through them with a knife.

It was human, just a human that had suffered.

And Jungkook wanted to hold him.

Slowly, he let himself be in front of the rapper, trembling and hands hesitating to reach for the older whose eyes never leaved him.

His lips trying to form words that weren’t coming, it was strange to see him lost of words when Jungkook had always seen him shutting people mouth in a heartbeat.

But it was stranger to see himself be bolder when all his reasoning side was wanting to bold out the room than facing Namjoon, who at the moment was only his soulmates.

“Can... can I touch you?” the rapper asked finally, making the younger nod shyly, eyes never leaving him, the younger hands were still stopped midway, not knowing how to ask but wanting something that his mind was still trying to wrath around, but then the older hands comes to meet his tentatively, they were bigger, longer, finger that Jungkook had seen in picture and had always marveled at how beautiful they were.

The first contact was electric.

Warm and tickling, like coming in front of a fireplace after being out in the cold for too long, it was like feeling his frozen hands again with a warm chocolate cup between his hands.

The sensation makes Jungkook started to cry, silent tears falling down his cheeks like small snowflakes.

The moment the bond was locked, they felt it, sealing them together between heartbeat, their mind and heart echoing in each other in synchro.

The heaviness of their chest and shoulder disappear immediately, dissipating like smoke. Their finger tracing each other palm before holding them tentatively, at first lightly, still buzzing with the sensation of skin to skin, and then they wanted more, holding tightly like afraid to let go.

They stay a few second like that, Jungkook trying to find words to say, something anything that would makes the other tears disappear, but all that left his mouth was a whisper, his voice still too loud in his own ears.

“Please don’t cry…”

The rapper didn’t respond at first, eyes searching the younger’s who just wanted to touch more, the two of them were like touch starved, years of waiting for the others had makes them eager to hold the other closer, to be one with them and never let go.

But the years of wait had makes them hesitant, afraid to face the reality, afraid to makes the first move that would change everything, the bond could be locked just by their touch, they were still stranger.

Starved strangers.

But then Namjoon moved their hands, bringing them to the younger faces, caressing Jungkook wet cheeks with his thumb, slowly, carefully like not wanting to rush anything when all he wanted was to press his body against his soulmates.

“I can’t stop…” Namjoon voice come, rougher than what the younger had ever heard, but kind, warm like honey, and hesitant to say feeling he had never really care to understand. “I taught… you didn’t existed… I…” he let out a laugh, wet and ironic, eyes never leaving Jungkook’s who try not to lean into his touch, the fingers hadn’t leaved his face, and Jungkook just wanted to be touched, to feel their bond between them.

“Don’t be sad…” he try to say, try to makes the older understand that everything is okay, that he was here now, but Jungkook was never a man of words so he stopped, hand wanting to just reach and touch and maybe show what he means.

“I’m not sad…” Namjoon whispered, thumb continuing their caress. “I’m just… glad that I met you… I’m just ashamed that you had to see me like this… I’m not just the badass rapper. I’m...this too »

It makes the younger smile, shy hands leaving the older before coming to takes the older face between his, copying the older position, it was strange, but intimate, the contact of Namjoon face between his finger was a lot different than his hands, making his heart race, and his cheeks blush in a soft pink, but even if he was giving himself away, the touch of Namjoon chin between his fingers was something he wouldn’t exchange for anything.

The younger try to search for words that would makes the older understand everything that Jungkook wanted to convey, but there was so much he wanted to say, so much that he knew they had all of their life to talk about, so he let his heart talk.

“I loved my soulmate even before I knew him” he whisper, shy and blushing harder, gaze lowering to the older chin to avid the older piercing eyes “and I loved you even before knowing you were my soulmate.”

And Namjoon cry harder, hand falling to the younger neck, before taking him in a hug.

The explosion in the bond was immediate, body and soul melting in each other and making them trembling by the force of the shock but it was good and warm, it was like finally being able to breath after being under water for too long.

“I’m sorry it’s just too much” comes the older whisper in his ears, warm and tingling and making Jungkook snuggled closer, facing hiding the crook of the rapper neck, smelling of cologne and the older natural scent, it was comforting, wanting to stay there forever. “I waited so long for you… I saw everyone meeting their other half… and I was alone… I…”

“I’m here now” and he was, Jungkook would be here forever now, as long as his soulmate wanted him which he hoped for a long time.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you”

They stay like that a long time, warm and not wanting to be apart, they didn’t needs words to let the other know what he was feeling, the bond was speaking if not singing for them at the moment, sharing the same happiness and contentment that was filling them completely.

Until Namjoon pulled away slightly, making the younger whine internally in protest.

“I know it’s early, but can I kiss you?”

And Jungkook close his eyes waiting for lips on his own but instead he felt warm and tender lips touch his forehead, the feeling was new, making him feel fuzzy and impatient for wanting more, lips lingering and making the younger feels all kind of things.

He didn’t moved away, disappointed when the older didn’t continue, but when he open his eyes to see the sparkle in the older eyes, he knew it was just the beginning for more kisses, and Jungkook would waits, eager to feel those lips again.

“I’m Kim Namjoon, rapper and I’m 24” a smile stretching his face and letting his dimple appear cutely, a sight that melt the younger heart, promising himself to make his soulmate smile every day.

A light blush appears in the older face, probably already knowing that Jungkook already knew who he was considering their first meeting, but it doesn’t matter, because this way, it was like a new meeting, from the start, they weren’t an artist and a fan anymore, they were just themselves.

Namjoon was still waiting for his introduction, so he did, smiling, the same bunny smile Jimin liked to tease with, making him looked younger and carefree.

“I’m Jeon Jungkook, photography major and I’m 21.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thank a lot to read it, please leave a comment and tell me whats you think about it.  
> I'll probably write another version of this story (with a lot more angst and longer) but it will take time.  
> Thanks a lot for your patience and please leave a comment ^^


End file.
